Emmett's Pet
by Kaychan87
Summary: Emmett and Rose get into a fight about babies so Emmett goes out and finds a surprise for his wife. Post-Breaking Dawn.


_**Emmett's Pet**_

**Author's Note:**__Another short Twilight fic written in the middle of a midnight shift at work. Post Breaking Dawn.**  
Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

One day shortly after the confrontation with the Volturi about Renesmee, Emmett found Rosalie sulking in the room that they shared. "What's wrong Rose? Miss the little monster and her puppy?" he asked in that good natured but teasing way of his. Rosalie looked up with a vicious glare for her husband.

"She's not a little monster!" she growled defensively. Emmett's eyes widened at the harshness of Rosalie's comment. Though she commonly directed her anger at him it was rarely his doing. She hadn't been that pissed, either, since Bella had found out the family secret.

"Rose, calm down. It was a joke," the grizzly-esque vampire said, raising his hands up in surrender.

"She's a BABY! A living, breathing baby!" Rose snapped again.

"Actually, she's a little too old to be a baby," Emmett corrected only to receive another glare from Rose. Emmett let out a defeated sigh and sat next to his blonde haired angel. "What's bothering you Rose?" he asked, all teasing gone from his expression and voice. It was replaced with concern and love for her.

"Renesmee should be **my **baby, Emmett! Ours! I'm the one who wanted a baby, not Bella!" she exclaimed, letting out her pent up sorrow and anger seep into her words. Emmett just let out a soft but troubled sigh.

"Rose, you know it only happened because Bella was human at the time. If she wasn't so stubborn, she wouldn't have had the little... I mean, Renesmee," he said, acting as the voice of reason, a rare occurrence to be sure. He had, however, spent most of his relationship with Rosalie dealing with the issue.

"I still want one Emmett! I'll never not want a baby!" Rose exploded in a fit of annoyed rage. Emmett just sighed again and rose to his feet.

"I'm sorry Rose, but nothing can be done about it," he told her sadly. She had been nothing but mopey since Renesmee had been born and finally Emmett could not handle it anymore. "I'm going hunting," he added, still sounding sad. It was the only thing he could think of that would distract him from Rose's anger and pain. A goody grizzly hunt would cheer him up. After all, an irritable grizzly was easier to deal with than an angry Rosalie.

And so, Emmett ran a great distance from his home in Forks to face the creatures that had done him in in 1935. If not for that fact that Emmett Cullen was an indestructible grizzly himself, his hunting habits would be very masochistic. He couldn't help resembling his favourite prey, either; he had been big and muscular in life. It was also possible that he had a tendency to play with his food while he was alive because that was what he did the moment he spotted his dinner. He played with the grizzly, taunting it with growls and snarls. Really, it was a funny sight for any Vampire to watch a giant grizzly attack Emmett and fail, especially for Alice Cullen. Emmett's "hobby" delighted her to no end. She loved shopping to replace the clothes Emmett tended to have destroyed by grizzlies. Alice was the family's personal shopper as she (and these were her words) "has the best fashion sense" out of all of them, with Rosalie a close second.

'_Not that I care about clothes,_' he thought as the grizzly sliced through his shirt. Without hesitation, Emmett roared and charged the grizzly. In mere seconds, the battle was ended and Emmett's thirst was satisfied. He was about to grab his ruined shirt and run home when something caught his attention, causing a huge grin to spread across his face. An idea was starting to form and with Emmett involved it was bound to be hilarious.

* * *

"Rose! Rose! Come quick! I have a surprise for you!" Emmett called as he entered the Cullen abode. He was filled with excitement for his wife to fly down the stairs to see her present.

"What is it?" she demanded, almost appearing in front of him. Rosalie loved presents as much as she loved attention.

"I know how bad you want to be a mom, so I brought home an orphan," Emmett said, grinning while Rose just looked confused. "Ta-da!!!" he said enthusiastically, presenting to her a grizzly cub with a big red bow around its neck. Rose just growled and stomped back upstairs, annoyed with Emmett's "joke".

With a sigh, he looked the cub in the eye and smiled. "It's okay. I still want to keep you, little guy. I'll be your daddy."

The moral of this tale? Never tell Emmett you want a baby or he'll bring you home a grizzly cub.


End file.
